I remember
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: Hinata pensando no dia em que encontrou naruto pela primeira vez...refletindo sobre seus sentimentos...ONESHOT[NaruxHina]


**Disclaimer:naruto não me pertence...ainda! Pois eu vou roubar-lo do kishimoto...MhauhaUHAuhuhhuhahAUHauH...ops!Foi malx exagerei... xD!Me ignorem ¬¬'!**

**-xD!-Fala**

"_**pensamentus xD"**_

**_#açao#_**

* * *

**The Begin (Pov Hinata)**

_"Ainda me lembro muito bem do dia em que eu conheci o naruto-kun..."_#cora#pensava a garota de olhos perolados,deitada na cama,sorrindo.

**Flashback:**

Amanhecia o dia em konoha. Era manha de inverno. A cidade estava coberta por nevoas. As pessoas estavam começando acordar e começando abrir suas lojas. Os ninjas faziam sua rotina de sempre. Um garoto d cabelos loiros e olhos azuis caminhavam em direção ao parque. Por todo lugar que ele passava as pessoas lançavam olhares de desprezo e também... Medo? Eh medo!As pessoas tinham medo dele... Mais por quê?O que ele tinha feito para as pessoas terem medo dele? Ele era um garoto de apenas seis anos porque as pessoas teriam medo dele? Nem ele sabia... Foi com esses pensamentos que ele avistou um grupos de crianças brincando na areia, chegou mais pertu,e perguntou:

- Ohayou posso brincar com vcs?-falou sorrindo para as crianças.

-bem...pode... –disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos,ela sorriu. -meu nome eh kitsu e o seu?-quando ela acabou de falar a mãe dela apareceu falando:

-filha eu não qru vc brincando com esse garoto naum,eu não jah disse...vamos pra casa já!-disse a mãe dela.

-mas...

-nada de mais!-ela obedeceu,pegou suas coisas e saiu.

-eh sempre assim...-murmurou naruto num tom triste.

Tava caminhando de cabeça baixa quando esbarrou em alguém. A pessoa com quem ele esbarrou ia caindo no chão quando ele segurou pelo braço.

-gomen nasai...-falou timidamente a garota-eu naum tava olhando.

-ahh nada não -disse ele rindo - como eh seu nome?

-hyuuga hinata e o seu?

-uzumaki naruto...

Quando ele tava terminando de falar uma bomba explodiu num local próximo do parque...as pessoas saia correndo com seus filhos nos braços.Surgiram vários ninjas d outra vila,supôs naruto, e saíram lançado kunai nas pessoas próximas.Muitas pessoas foram morta. Alguns shinobis de konoha apareceram minutos depois e começaram a lutar. Naruto e hinata saíram correndo e entraram no meio da floresta. Tavam recuperando o fôlego...

-daijoubu?-disse naruto

-ha...hai!-disse ela ainda pegando fôlego.tavam um de frente pro outro,quando um shinobi da outra vila,jogou uma kunai na direção de hinata. Naruto pulou em cima dela derrubando os dois,a kunai passou direto. Um ninja d konoha apareceu atrás d naruto e começou a lutar com o ninja que atacou hinata e naruto. Naruto pegou na mão d hinata e saíram correndo ate ficar atrás d uma moita.

- Eh melhor a gente ficar aqui por enquanto...

-hai!

Quando os dois ninjas s distanciaram naruto e hinata voltaram correndo em direção a vila. Muitas pessoas haviam sido mortas d ambas as vilas. Eles ouviram um ninja da outra vila falando com o outro.

- maruki olhe soh aquela garota eh uma hyuuga.

-vc tem razão.

-axu que nosso líder vai gostar muito s a gente levar ela pra ele...shuhsauhas...vc tah esperando o que pra levar..vamos pegue ela!-o shinobi saiu correndo atrás deles. Hinata cansou e parou d correr.

-vamus hinata-san...vamos!-falava naruto. Eles começaram a correr quando viram que maruki tava atrás deles. quando eles iam começar a correr,maruki aparecu na frente deles,d modo que nem naruto nem hinata viu.

-hey mocinha vc vem comigo...heheh- naruto apertou a mão d hinata com mais força. O shinobi riu.-heheheh vc axa que vai me impidir eh garoto?axu que não.

Naruto naum falou nada apenas puxou hinata pra tentar correr...mais o shinobi mais uma vez apareceu do outro lado impedindo que eles tentasse fugir.

-vcs acham que vão conseguir fugir d mim desse jeito?suhasuhsauhasu-s aproximou mais deles,naruto tava na frente d hinata.-saia da minha frente moleque!-dizendo isso deu uma tapa nele que ele bateu numa arvore. Hinata deixou escapar um grito,o homem riu.Quando ele ia pegando ela,naruto empurrou ele. Quando maruki s levantou pra dar nele e levar ela,um homem apareceu na frente dos dois e começou a lutar com maruki. Ele apenas deu um golpe em maruki que ele saiu correndo todo ferido.

-vcs estão bem?-disse o shinobi. Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça. Naruto reparou que ele era muito parecido com hinata.- hinata axo melhor vc ir direto pra mansão...vc tb garoto eh melhor vc ir pra sua casa. Sua família deve tah preocupada.

-hai!-disse num tom triste e pensou "mais eu num tenhu família..."

-vão!-quando disse isso apareceu mais uns 5 shinobis e ele começou a lutar. Naruto ficou olhando por alguns minuto ele lutar. Ele realmente era muito sem muito esforço vencer todos eles. Mal sabia naruto que era a ultima vez que ele o via. Naruto e hinata começaram correr,ate ficar perto da rua onde naruto morava,eles pararam pra recuperar o fôlego e ela falou:

-naruto,vc tah sagrando-disse olhando pra testa dele que sangrava-...gomenn nasai,foi por minha culpa ...gomen...-algumas lagrimas caiam dos seus olhos...

-não chore não hinata-san tah tudu bem...-disse ele sorrindo com um daqueles sorriso bobo...

-Hai!-disse ela limpando algumas lagrimas,mais ainda soluçava...

-quem era aquele homem que nos salvou?

-meu...tio...hizashi...

-ahh...ele é bem forte..

-eh...

-axo melhor vc ir pra casa...

-tah...arigatou,naruto-san...por ter me salvado

**Fim do Flashback**

**oOo**

_"Naruto apenas sorriu pra mim.entrou em uma rua em direção a sua casa e eu fiquei olhando esperando sumir de vista...fiquei o olhando de longe...como ate hoje fico...#uma lagrima escorrega no seu rosto#...Quando vi ele se afastar,sentir meu coraçao bater mais forte,como se tivesse sentindo um vazio...nao entendia o que issu significava...sabia que nao gostava de sentir esse vazio incomodo...depois daquele dia teve inicio a guerra com o país do trovao...nunca mais eu o vi...nem no festival de comemoraçao do final da guerra eu o encontrei...tinha esperanças,mais ele nao foi...# limpava os olhos que estavam marejados agora#_

_Foi quando eu entrei na academia...eu encontrei ele de novo...cada vez que eu o via ou passava meu tempo junto com ele eu sentia que aquele vazio que eu tinha desaparecia...era uma sensaçao de bem estar...apesar de nao saber o que isso significava...aos poucos fui descobrindo...no começo achava que era apenas uma adimiraçao que eu sentia por ele...pelo seu jeito de ser...pela sua auto-estima,mesmo nao tendo familia e sendo mal tratado pelas pessoas,ele sempre fora alegre...e sempre passara essa sensaçao de alegria pra quem esta perto dele...mais essa admiraçao que eu sentia por ele passou a crescer,mais e mais...ate eu descobrir que isso era amor. Mesmo ate hoje ele nao ter percebido o que eu sinto por ele..._**#uma lagrima escorrega pelo seu rosto#**_ mesmo sendo uma chunnin agora,e estando com 15 anos... Mesmo que ele nao retribua esse sentimento...quero apenas continuar ao seu lado...mesmo que seja passando despercebida...mesmo assim eu sempre irei ama-lo..._

_... Itsumo!"_

**N/A: Nyaaa fim merda gente... sahusahsauhsauha... Na moral que fic merda xD! Eh que eu tava num ônibus vindo pra casa da minha obaa-san ai me lembrei que não tinha nenhuma fic tentando descobrir que incidente eh esse que ele a salvou...e que fez ela ama-lo perdidamente...entaum resolvi fazer essa fic...bem ficou ruim mais fazer oq?uhsauhasuhasuash**

**Deixem reviewss xDD! Onegaii #olhos de cachorrinho abandonado#!Podem me xingar...**

**Wa: se vcs perceberem eu mudeii um pouquin a historia xD!**

**Povo: Mudou quase a historia toda...¬¬**

**Wa:o.o Kisu Kisu Ja ne!**

**Hyuuga Hinata xD!**


End file.
